Her Protective Guardians
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Alice gets kidnapped, she and her kidnapper learn just how protective the Guardians are.


**A Birthday Story request from OptimusPrimeGirl101 for her sister G1Bumblebeegirl101. Happy Birthday, G1Bumblebeegirl101! Enjoy!**

**A/N: My request section is still closed at the moment, but don't worry, I'll see if I can open it up soon. For now, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Alice and Chris belong to G1Bumblebeegirl101. Gobots belong to Hanna-Barbara. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Her Protective Guardians**

It had been a long day at school for Alice and she was at the library winding down for a bit with some good books before she decided to head for home. Her mom was making her favorite dinner tonight and she was looking forward to it.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her and she turned around with a gasp to see her assailant wearing a black ski mask so that she couldn't see his face. Before she could scream, he covered her nose and mouth with a cloth that had been soaked with chloroform. Alice felt her vision go black as the sickly sweet substance made her lose consciousness.

Small Foot drove around town for a bit before going to the library where Alice had said she'd be, but when she got there, she didn't see Alice, but saw several cop cars and listened in.

"That creep took that girl," said the librarian. "He was quick too."

"What did he look like?" asked one policeman.

"He wore a white shirt with black pants, but he had a black ski mask over his face. But the girl had green eyes and blonde hair."

Small Foot gasped. Alice had been kidnapped? She quietly drove off and decided to tell the others.

"Small Foot to Leader-1, do you copy?" she asked.

"I read you, Small Foot," said the leader of the Guardians. "What's wrong?"

"I was at the library to pick up Alice, but she's been kidnapped!"

Turbo, Heat Seeker, Pathfinder, and Scooter all straightened up at that. "By Renegades?" asked Scooter.

"It doesn't sound like it. The librarian said she was kidnapped by a man, but he had on something called a ski mask so that they didn't see his face."

Leader-1 looked grim. "Come back to base, Small Foot," he said. "We need to contact Matt, Nick, and AJ before we decide on anything."

"I'll go get them, Leader-1," said Turbo.

"I'll go with Turbo," said Heat Seeker.

"Alright," said Leader-1. "Be careful."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Turbo and Heat Seeker came back with their three human friends, who were looking very worried. "What happened?" asked AJ.

"Alice has been kidnapped by someone," said Scooter. "But it wasn't the Renegades."

"Then who?" asked Matt.

"We don't know," said Leader-1. "But we hope to know soon."

"Did the police say anything about who kidnapped Alice?" asked Nick.

"No, although the librarian mentioned the kidnapper wore a white shirt and black pants," said Small Foot.

AJ's eyes widened. "Chris," she said aloud.

All eyes turned to her. "What?" asked Matt in confusion.

"The description matches Chris, Alice's ex-boyfriend," she said. "He always wears a white shirt and black jeans. What about his face?"

"No clue. He was wearing a ski mask," said Leader-1.

AJ nodded. "It has to be him," she said. "Alice told me about him and why she broke up with him. He wasn't too happy about it. I think he's after her to hurt her."

Everyone looked grim. "Guardians, spread out and search the area. See if you can find where Alice is being held," said Leader-1 firmly.

With no argument, they all set off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice didn't know where she was and that scared her, especially when she was in a dark cell now and it was further adding to her fear.

"Hello, Alice," said a voice that made her freeze.

"No. Chris?" she asked fearfully.

"Who else, Babe?" he asked smugly.

"I'm not your babe," she said, suddenly filled with anger. "I left you, remember?"

"Yes, but you're missing out on some of the best stuff," said Chris.

"With you? I'll skip it, thank you very much," Alice said and turned away.

"I think you'll change your mind soon," he said with a dark laugh, making Alice curl up fearfully, trying to block him out, praying the Guardians would find her.

"Leader-1, help," she whispered fearfully before shutting her eyes and trying to think of something more pleasant to get her mind off of the fact that her ex-boyfriend had kidnapped her and was going to hold her hostage for a while.

* * *

The Guardians were searching, but so far had found nothing and all reported back, except for Pathfinder and Small Foot, who refused to give up. Suddenly, Pathfinder noticed a cabin in the woods and saw someone come out of it. "Small Foot, I think I see that boy AJ told us about," she said. "He matches the description so far. Ask AJ what color eyes and hair Chris has."

"Will do. AJ?" Small Foot called the girl over the comlink.

"I heard," said AJ. "Chris has gray eyes and black hair."

"Then we've found him," said Pathfinder. "Guardians, these are the coordinates."

"Thank you, Pathfinder. I'm on my way," said Leader-1. "Turbo, Heat Seeker, and Scooter, you three hold down the Command Center."

"Yes, Leader-1," they said in unison.

"Good luck, Leader-1," said Matt.

"Be careful," said AJ.

"Come back safe with Alice," said Nick.

"We will," said the leader of the Guardians as he took off to the coordinates Pathfinder had sent.

* * *

Small Foot quietly drove up close to the cabin after Chris had gone into the woods and she gently knocked on the wall. "Alice, can you hear me?" she asked.

Alice heard the knocking and quickly knocked back. "Guys?" she asked. "I'm in here! Help!"

Leader-1 was there in no time. "She's in here," said Small Foot, pointing to a section of the cabin.

Nodding, the white Gobot stepped in and carefully lifted off the roof, putting it aside and looking in. "Alice?" he called in.

The blonde girl stood up. "Leader-1!" she said, crying happily now that she saw him. He quickly reached in and scooped her up in his hand and pulled her out into the sun.

"Alice!" said Small Foot. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just in the dark, although Chris did knock me out with chloroform," said Alice.

Chris was just coming back when he saw the Guardians standing there with Alice by them and they didn't look too happy. He tried to run, but Small Foot caught him and they tied him to one of the wooden poles that held up the porch.

"Let me go!" he said, struggling.

"I don't think so," said Pathfinder. "What should we do with him, Leader-1?"

Leader-1 looked thoughtful. "Let the police come here and deal with him," he said. "We've got Alice back and her family is no doubt very worried."

The other two agreed and they headed off, leaving Chris to face the consequences of his actions.

Arriving at the Command Center, they were warmly greeted and Alice hugged all of them, happy to be alive and safe again. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go home," she said.

"We don't blame you," said Matt as the four humans walked to their homes with Small Foot, Heat Seeker, and Leader-1 walking with them to keep an eye out for Renegades or worse.

Alice was more than happy when she arrived home and her parents hugged her, expressing how worried they had been when the police had told them she had been kidnapped. She just hugged them and told them she was okay and saw the Guardians waving to her from an open window. She waved back and smiled, still hugging her parents.

She now knew without a doubt she'd always be safe, especially with her protective guardian friends she had.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
